


Froggy's Minific Collection

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Canonical Character Death, FiZo, Hatsome (sorta), Multi, Nanomadia - Freeform, Quick Fics, Sjips - Freeform, Xephin - Freeform, collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small prompt fics and things not big enough for their own page<br/>I am going back through and editing a bit of these, and will be actually adding more how 'bout that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called "Vignettes" but jesus how pretentious can you get  
> "Vignette: a short impressionistic scene that focuses on one moment or gives a trenchant impression about a character, idea, setting, or object... where less emphasis is placed on adhering to the conventions of theatrical structure and story development."
> 
> so you can bet your butt that the first several will be Old, OOC, and Pretentiously Vague, as was my tendancy lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: References to death, injury  
> Characters: References to Rythian, everyone  
> Ships: None

Some scars don’t heal.

One realizes this when they blink into existence in a new place, screaming, still feeling the last of the flames on their skin. They reach up to their face to find the ridges and marks of what were, only a moment ago, fresh wounds.

Some realize this when they hit a tender spot when working, lifting their shirt to find mottled bruises where a blade or arrow-tip once found its mark.

Some find, after a particularly nasty cave-in, that they have difficulty breathing, that their chest constricts in a way that makes them double over for a moment, causing distress from those around them.

Some, when attempting to climb down what should be a relatively easy hillside, endure pain shooting up their legs, blue-hot, but they clench their teeth and smile. It’s nothing.

It’s normal, to have scars. Everyone does. But every one can recall the first time they realized that every memory is printed into their very skin and bones, knitted together with them when they return, that however many years they survive, how many alliances and wars and betrayals they orchestrate, they can’t forget a single meaningless death.


	2. Sjips- Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon: "Imagine your OTP skipping rocks at sunset!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Fluff  
> Characters: Sips, Sjin  
> Pairing: Sips/Sjin

He's beautiful in the dimming light, sun flaking off his sunburnt shoulders. He's always working out on the farm, and it's built up his toning nicely. Freckles spread and mingle across his face, covering his cheeks, just under those blue eyes you love so much. Most people don't notice eyes, no matter how much you stare into them. But his are unmistakable.

Reaching down, he picks up another stone, weighs it, and tosses it with a clever flick of his wrist. You had been talking earlier that day, and had casually mentioned that you'd never tried skipping rocks, so he, with an almost scandalized look on his face, had dragged you out here. You say dragged, but you love watching the enthusiasm and determination with which he tries to convince you. He's always so  into everything he does, one-hundred percent, and it slowly warms over your heart when you realize that that's the way he loves you, as well. One-hundred percent. You wonder, absentmindedly, if you, with your carefully-constructed aura of nonchalance, could ever show him that you're trying, every day, to match that.


	3. Hat Films- Self-Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For actual-zachry 's prompt words masterpost: #1, self-deception  
> Also for lonesome-hail's prompt "How about a fic where smith is trying very hard to avoid his feelings while Ross and Chris are trying to prove how much he actually does care?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: RPF, college AU, angst  
> Characters: Alex Smith (you), Chris Trott, Ross Hornby  
> Ships: none (hatsome if you squint)

You don’t cry. Crying is not a thing you, Alex Smith, do. 

Every bump and scrape you got as a child to every boyfriend and girlfriend that left you, you never cried. Everything is met with a laugh, a way to find the silver lining. Your third girlfriend called you a “poisonous optimist.” You got that tattooed. Words can’t hurt you if you make them a part of you.

And then came college, and classes, and new friends and roommates. The three of you make a terrific trio, and one is rarely seen without the other two. You make a great wingman, you pick off the best of the crop and deposit them practically in your friends’ laps. You stay out late, even when you need to be studying, if there’s a sock on the doorknob. It doesn’t bother you, the way they talk about their “conquests.” Why should it?

It certainly doesn’t hurt like a punch to the gut when you come back to the room and find Chris, hunched up on the floor, getting smashed, tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes. When you sit down next to him, take the bottle gently from his hand, put your arm around him, it’s only because it’s what good friends do. Nothing more. When Ross comes in later and finds you tucking him into bed, you shrug, and laugh, and tell him that it’s Ross’ job to help him find the toilet in the morning.

You’re always the helper, the hanger-on, the guy who gets phone numbers for other people. You’re both the comedian and the laugh track, but you’re above it all. You hold your own head up, tie your own shoes, you don’t ask for anything.

And when Chris and Ross show up to the dorm one quiet evening, when you thought they were out partying, bearing gifts of coffee and kind words, when they set aside a night for you and only you, well, you certainly don’t cry. You certainly don’t collapse into their arms, breathing out every hurt and pain of the last twenty-some years so that they, too, might carry some of the load.

Because Alex Smith never cries.

But “Smiffy”, just “Smiffy,” might.


	4. FiZo+Nilesy- Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebuglord suggested NilesyXZoey, and/or ZoeyXFiona  
> since there is no other romantic ship for zoey other than fiona on my boat i went with the perfectly valid idea of platonic love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: abstract deptictions of death  
> Tags: fluff, lil' bit of angst  
> Characters: Nilesy (you), Zoey, Fiona  
> Ships: Nilesy & Zoey & Fiona (platonic love), ZoeyXFiona (romantic love)

Zoey’s hair is soft, soft as the summer grass, and you love running your fingers through it. You’re constantly begging to braid it and style it in every way you can find, and you never mind all that much when she dyes it. The two of you spend lazy days sitting around your favourite lakes and streams, listening to the comforting sound of the water and the chirping of the hidden birds in the branches above. Those are your special days, just the two of you, enjoying each other’s presence in the world. You’d been asked by others, before, and sure, you’d thought about it, but you’d never try to break the spell by asking her out. She doesn’t make you want to kiss her, or touch her, you’d be happy just being by her side and breathing, loving.

There is a day when she brings another to the woods, and you can nearly feel, as if it were a tangible thing, the connection between them, the way they hold each others’ hands as if the other is their only anchor in the world. You cherish, even now, the memories you hold of how easily Fiona slipped into your lives, how perfectly she fit, not between, but  among , really. You were smiling still when they told you their dreams, to reach the stars and never look back, to build a home together somewhere outside of this war-torn wilderness. You loved, and you loved, and you loved, every single day you spent together, as a trio or two. You loved-  love- so much that the thoughts of them keep you getting up in the mornings, you love so that every dawn feels as if the sun is Zoey’s smiling face, before you once again, the moon that guides you when the darkness is at its peak is Fiona’s, steady and sure.

You love, and they love, he-she-it loves, we love, I love-

The words are lost. You weren’t careful enough, and you’re gone, into the darkness. Everyone has memories to stitch themselves back together with, a sound, a laugh, a touch, longing. Yours is the memory of Zoey’s hair, soft, soft as the summer grass, softer than the bed you wake in again, with yet another scar to count, another grave to uncover. 

You love, and it keeps you alive.


	5. Fizo, Nanomadia- Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for byte314 and the prompt "The sunny d bottle requests femslash. Please and Thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: College AU, smartphones, snapchatting, Zoey's perspective  
> Characters: Zoey, Fiona, Nanosounds, Lomadia, mentions of others  
> Pairings: Zoey/Fiona, Nanosounds/Lomadia  
> notes: I don't actually know how smartphones work. All I know is I love watching other people snapchat.  
> EDITED 19-FEB-2016 BECAUSE I REALIZED I WAS A CHILD AND DIDN'T KNOW NOT TO USE REAL NAMES

Zoey woke up to her phone buzzing frantically and several new texts. Disentangling herself from the warmth of Fiona's arms, she reached out and unlocked her phone, squinting at it.

N>SHE'S COMING OVER WHAT DO I DO

N>OH MY GOD ZOEY I ONLY HAVE LIKE AN HOUR TO PLAN

N>HEY MISS I-ALREADY-HAVE-A-GIRLFRIEND CAN YA HELP A SMALL SAD BISEXUAL OUT HERE

It took precisely two seconds for Zoey to realize the situation was dire.

Z>nano!!! you can do this!!! just breathe!!! who's coming over???"

N>LOM IS COMING OVER TO STUDY AFTER CLASS AND ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT UNDERWEAR I'M WEARING

Z>wear the purple ones with the green trim

Z>but don't worry about going that far the first time

Z>oh my god i can't believe it!!! are you going to kiss her??? you should kiss her

N>why do you have my underwear drawer memorized

The next buzz was not a text, but a snapchat. It was a side view of Lomadia a few seats down, her owl hat scrunched up in front of her, hair frizzing slightly from the rain. She was hunched over her paper, frowning up at whatever was just off screen. It was a beautiful profile, and Zoey screenshotted it. There was no caption, only a hastily drawn purple heart on one side.

Zoey held up her phone above her and made a dramatic face. There were so many meanings that went along with it, if it were an essay she'd get extra marks for symbolism. There she was, with a knowing look, one eyebrow cocked, wrapped up in Fiona's arms as they lounged on their beanbag chair. Zoey noted that Fiona was half-awake, finally, staring bleary-eyed at the camera, and she turned to give her a quick peck on the chin. She captioned it "Here's looking at you, kid" and sent it off.

She tapped through another few snaps- one ridiculous face from Lalna, which she returned with gusto, a picture of the stars from Xephos with a wistful "someday" at the bottom, one from Honeydew of Xephos taking said picture with a loving "dork" scribbled across it. But it was late -- she had no idea why the other girls were taking night classes, they were crazy -- and she drifted back to sleep to the gentle rhythm of Fiona's breathing.

Her alarm woke her at six for breakfast, and she had multiple messages waiting for her. But the first one she checked was, of course, the most important in her mind- a snap from Nano, sent late last night.

It was another of Lomadia in profile, but her focus was on something very different this time. Nano's eyes were squeezed tight, her face scrunched in adorable delight as Lomadia turned and pressed her lips against her cheek. It was presented without comment, and Zoey let out a high pitched squeal, startling Fiona, who was attempting to pull the wrong pair of pants on.

She decided not to answer that one. It felt better just leaving it as-is. But when she wandered into the dining hall and off to the side room where they all generally grouped together, she noticed that although the seating position hadn't needed to shift much, there was a definite intimacy surrounding the two. They were leaning close, chairs tilted together, quiet despite the noisy room. It was a beautiful thing, Zoey thought, clasping Fiona's hand and smiling at Nano, and she was wondrously happy.

 


	6. Xephin- Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in February, but only recently uncovered it and decided to post.
> 
> Tags: Fluff!  
> Characters: Xephos, Sjin  
> Pairings: Xephin (Xephos/Sjin)

The sky was just beginning to lighten as Sjin places the last few touches on the structure looming over the landscape. He had designed it especially to enhance the area, not impose on it, unlike some other self-proclaimed architects he could name. Looking out across the field, he could see the roof of the barn and the farmhouse. He had to hurry, to wake and retrieve the intended recipient of his creation before the light went away. It was designed to be just right for the rising sun to hit it.

Gently, he let himself down on his airsled he had snuck from his Magic Police chest. It was easier than writing himself a Cheat Police ticket for flying without magical nor technological assistance. That was one of the things he liked best about coming to the farm- he could focus on what he loved to do, rather than his law enforcement obligations of whatever kind. The atmosphere here was beautiful as well- while around the factories there was always a haze to the air that had begun to creep its way across the sky into other territories as well, here on his farm the skies were clear and everything seemed to glow in the sunlight. He loved the smell of the warm, fresh-tilled soil and the feel of it beneath his fingers as he planted another row, loved the way the sun beat down on the back of his neck and the ache that soaked into his muscles at the end of another long day, the way it made the shower and his bed so much sweeter. His clothes, as well, were wonderful; while they were no loincloth, he found himself relieved by the ability to strip off the constricting spandex and slip into his more breathable overalls.

But it wasn’t the farm itself nor the freedom it provided that kept him coming back, not wholly. It was the company he truly enjoyed, the gentle laughter and efficiency with which they worked. He didn’t feel as pressured to come up with something funny to fill the space, and while he loved his friends there was a time and a place for each of them.

Now, due to the unpredictable nature of the seasons and the timescale of the world, Sjin wasn’t entirely sure if it was Valentine’s Day or not. But the rudimentary calendar they had put together said it was Valentine’s, and gosh darn it he was going to celebrate it. Running into the farmhouse and dumping his stuff into the chests, he bounded into the bedroom. Snoring in one of the beds was Xephos, his long legs flung out from under the covers. Sjin’s bed sat only a few feet away, but sometimes it seemed a great long distance to him when he couldn’t reach out and pull Xephos close, to feel the intimate press of skin on skin.

“Wakey wakey! Come on, I’ve got something to show you!” He bounced on his toes, smiling at the lump of blankets. Xephos groaned and pulled the covers further over his head.

“Five more minutes. Everything’s automated now anyways.”

“What, you’d like to stay in bed? Mind if I keep you company?” Sjin joked, flopping over Xephos and eliciting a small noise of protest. “The sky’s awake, so I’m awake!”

“All right, all right, get off me!” Xephos pulled a hand out from under the blanket and swatted at him. Laughing, Sjin got to his feet and pulled Xephos out of bed, where he stood, bleary-eyed and swaying, in only his boxers. Respectfully, Sjin avoided looking, instead taking Xephos’ hand and dragging him down the stairs.

“Come on, we’ve got to get there before the sun rises all the way!” He took off across the paths and hopped over the fence, checking behind him to make sure Xephos was still following. As they got to the top of one hill, looking out across the shining horizon, Sjin stopped abruptly, grinning at the sight of his creation. Xephos, stumbling up behind him, took a moment to lean on his shoulder. He was shivering in the cool morning air, and Sjin wrapped an arm around him to share body heat. There was one breathless moment when Xephos stood staring at the project Sjin had spent all night on.

It spanned the crest of a long hill, pink and purple and red glass- as was traditional- spelling out a simple message:

“WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?”

The sun streamed through the glass, casting colours across the field that danced and shifted with the rising light. Sjin, grinning nervously, glanced over at Xephos, awaiting his reaction. His thin lips twitched at the edges, then split wide as he broke down into fits of laughter, sliding down to sit on the damp grass and pulling Sjin along with him.

“What- Valentine’s? Are we really- is it-” He cut himself short and huffed, biting his lip and taking a moment to stare at the message again.”You-you- all right. Okay. I might be reading too much into this, as I usually do, but, well, worth a try,” he muttered, more to himself than to Sjin. Turning, he took a moment to look at the nervous Sjin and licked his lips, before swooping in for a quick peck on the cheek. Sjin had to try very very hard to keep himself from squealing with delight, and was just about to go in for another kiss before Xephos spoke again.

“Sjin?”

“Yes?”

“The answer is yes. Yes, I’ll be your valentine. Just let me go put some clothes on, okay? I’m absolutely freezing.” Sjin smiled wide at him, the tips of his moustache twitching up his cheeks.

“You know, I could, ah, I could help keep you warm.”

 


End file.
